Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies * Spike * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private * Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor Other Heroes Pretty Cures The Mermaid Princesses Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles W.I.T.C.H. PowerPuff Girls Z The 3 Ninja's Xhaolin Monks Digimon Tamers Digi-Destined Kamui Senketsu The Elite Four Harmony Force Legendary Power Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Super Megaforce Dino Charge Civillains *Beetlejuice *Princess Yuna *Dusty Crophopper *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika Villains * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot Demon Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices * Digital Wrest Morpher * Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Mordecai *Delta Lance. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Yoshi *Slasher Axe. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Amy Rose *Power Hammer. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Atticus Akito *Metal Blade. *Cyber Delta Cannon. Zoe Batheart *Hearted Bow. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Zords *Red Delta Zord *Blue Delta Zord *Green Delta Zord *Yellow Delta Zord *Pink Delta Zord *Grey Delta Zord *Purple Delta Zord Combined *The Cyber Delta Megazord. Episodes Season 1 (Data Squad Saga) #A New Legend Of Heroes #Mordecai's Big Break #??? #??? #??? #??? #Initiating Space Patrol Delta #??? #??? #??? #??? #It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #??? #??? #Power Rangers & Digimon Tamers Unite #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce Part 1 #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce Part 2 #??? #??? #New Foes, Old Friends #The Mermaid Princesses Call for Help #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Lucina, The Diamond Ranger #??? #??? #??? #Sue Minamoto, The Girl That Became The Pearl Ranger #??? #??? #??? #Friendship is Harmony #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2 (DNA Delta Squad Saga) #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's Part 1 #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Movie's #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad & The 3 Ninja's: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series